Azul
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque no le importaba su apariencia actual, Chloe Bourgeois eliminaría un tomate de la faz de la Tierra... o eso creía.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que aunque no sea canon para mí loca cabecita sí lo es. Y bueno, espero que igual les guste tanto llera como disfruté escribirla, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Azul.  
Capitulo único.

Toda la gente la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro o una loca, pero poco le importaba. Ese día, Nathaniel Kurtzberg sería hombre muerto. Pero esto no hubiese pasado si hace quince minutos no hubiese llegado Sabrina con una noticia que la dejaría al borde de la histeria...

_-¿Estas segura?- preguntó aun sin poder procesar las palabras de su amiga.  
-L-Lo escuché hablarle de forma cariñosa a una mujer por teléfono. Le dijo que era un cielo y que tenía su corazón. _

_Chloe se levantó de su cama. No... No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser mentira que su novio la estuviese engañando.  
-¿Que mas dijo?  
-Pues que la vería el día de hoy al medio día... en su estudio._

En esos momentos su reloj marcaba las 12:30, no necesitó más, Chloe fue a su guardarropa y se puso su vestido blanco con estampado de rosas amarillas y salió disparada del lugar aún ante los constantes gritos de Sabrina para que no saliera, ¿por qué? Porque esa mañana se había sometido a un tratamiento exfoliante que ponía toda su piel azul y este no se descarapelaría por completo hasta el siguiente jueves. Parecía un pitufo, una Pitufina, como iba escuchando burlarse a algunos, pues esta Pitufina con buen sentido de la moda, porque no eligió ese vestido porque si, estaba a punto de manchar sus manos de rojo y seria la sangre de cierto pelirrojo.  
Llegó hasta el estudio localizado en el barrio latino después de escuchar risas, burlas y uno que otro grito de terror. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que abriera, golpeando en el suelo su zapatilla con brillantes de Dolce & Gabbana hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un atractivo pelirrojo con una camiseta negra sin mangas que mostraba sus bien formados brazos y tenía una cinta negra que recogía todo su cabello hacia atrás y una coleta, debía verse femenino pero le gustaba verlo así, y su furia incrementó al recordar que ese look solo se lo hacía cuando trabajaba.  
-¡Aaah!- gritó al ver a ese ser azul en su puerta que lo empujó para pasar.  
-¿Dónde está?  
-¿Chloe? ¿Q-Que te paso?  
-El tratamiento exfoliante del que te platique, pero ya me enteré que no pierdes tiempo. Dime donde esa maldita zorra y no arrancaré tus testículos y su cabeza para mostrarlos a todo Paris ¡como símbolo de tu infidelidad!  
-¿Qué? No sé de qué...  
-¡No me mientas! ¡Lo sé todo! Así que dime dónde está esa zorra que la matare primero ¡para luego cometer tomatecidio!  
-Nathy, ¿qué pasa?- del estudio salió una voz femenina que se iba acercando a ellos. Chloe estaba lista para saltar encima de esa maldita pero se detuvo al ver una figura encogida y de blancos cabellos como nubes.  
-No es nada abuela. 

¿Abuela? 

Para sorpresa del artista, el rostro de Chloe cambió e azul a purpura en un segundo, mortificada y avergonzada por la escena.  
-Chloe, te presento a Nana, Nana, ¿recuerdas que te hable de Chloe, mi novia?  
-U-Un placer.  
-Encantada. No me dijiste que también se dedicaba a la puntura.- Chloe iba a explicarse pero Nathaniel se adelantó.  
-Está probando el famoso bodypaint. Tu taxi te espera, la próxima semana tendrás tu retrato terminado.  
-Oh, eres un encanto, Nathy. Fue un placer conocerla, espero verla sin tanto color la próxima vez.  
-C-Claro, madame.  
-Te acompaño, Nana.- Nathaniel acompañó a la dulce viejecita afuera y cuando se fue, este regresó aguantando la risa.  
-¿Tu abuela?  
-¿A que es un cielo?  
-¿A la que le das tu corazón?  
-Por supuesto, adoro a mi abuela, ella me llevaba a los museos.- Nathaniel se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- Pensé que no saldríamos esta semana pero me alegra que cambiaras de opinión.  
-¡Ni de broma!  
-Bien, entonces nos quedaremos hasta que quieras salir o te despintes.- ella suspiró de alivio y Nathaniel susurró a su oído.- Porque quiero comprobar si de verdad estas pintada por todo el cuerpo.

El azul de su rostro de nuevo pasó a morado y ese día Nathaniel comprobó que de verdad, Chloe Bourgeois estaba pintada por completo en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, un jugo o frapuccino muy frio, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
